Exhibition
by AoifeRose
Summary: Maura has a bit of a job on the side that makes Jane see her in a totally new light. Purely smutty Rizzles - that's all folks!


**A/N: Having these two back on screen has made me want to write more for them so forgive me for the jumping between Rolivia and Rizzles. You can blame all the reading I've been doing for this one. I read 2 articles and this practically wrote itself afterwards. I took some liberties with what the exhibition would look like, as I haven't seen it. As always none of them are mine, they belong to Tess, TNT and Jan. There are a couple of real time references but nothing that will spoil anything in Season 6. Jo pops up again purely because I miss her!**

Maura had been away for three days in New York at the NEMO's annual conference. She had collected her form the airport and brought her home where the sleep-deprived doctor had gone straight to bed leaving all of her luggage in the living area. Having literally dropped everything out of her hands onto the floor in a very un-Maura like way, her first priority being getting to bed, Jane had made an effort to tidy the mess so as to assuage Maura's need to immediately clean up the minute she got out of bed. In doing so however, she failed to notice Maura had opened the front pocket of her carry on case when they were getting into the car to remove her phone charger. The contents of the pocket fell onto the floor as Jane righted the case and stood it beside the stools in the kitchen. Gathering the folders, make-up bag and first-aid kit off the floor, a booklet caught Jane's eye, mainly because of the picture on the cover. A black and white shot of the naked midsection of a woman's body, lying on a bed, her hand resting on her lower abdomen, her fingers just sneaking under the top of lacy underwear adorned it. Jane put all of the items that had fallen onto the marble top of the island in the kitchen but kept the booklet in her hand as she walked into the living area. As she questioned what exactly they had been discussing at the conference Jane turned the booklet over to read the details on the back 'Cliteracy: W 45th St. Manhattan, NY: 23-28th of May '15'. Jane was pretty sure this wasn't something that the New England Medical Journal affiliates would have been discussing at their conference.

She sat looking at the booklet running her finger along the bullet points on the shiny page as she read. "What the hell were you doing Maur?" Jane muttered quietly to herself. Jane read the introduction to the exhibition and her stomach clenched. She knew Maura was rather liberal in her sexual attitude but this; well this was a new level. What was she doing at an exhibition like this? How could she look other people in the eye as they walked around looking at pictures of…. that? Even in her subconscious Jane couldn't say the word.

She began to flick through the pages, which were filled with more images similar to the one on the cover. Every second page had a small blurb. Jane crossed and uncrossed her legs as she read each one:

 _Fact number 3: '_ _The clitoris is only partially visible to the naked eye.'_

Jane thought about the men she'd slept with; two of them knew of the clitoris, one of them even knew where to locate it. The third guy couldn't find it with a map and a compass. Jane knew that she needed pressure on her clit so she could orgasm; it was the only way she could get herself off. She continued to flick through the pages, stopping to read each of the facts and glance at the pictures. There was a building pressure in her abdomen that was continuing downwards, settling in a warm wetness forming between her legs. The last page read

' _A clitoral orgasm can bring about anywhere between 3 and 16 contractions and can last from 10 to 30 seconds.'_

Jane tried to think of a time when she'd been with anyone where an orgasm had lasted that long. She concluded it had never happened. She could only achieve something like that through masturbation. The image beside the fact was of a woman dressed in a black corset laced up the back, a black lace thong, fishnet stockings and vivid red heels who was half shadowed by the drapes that were there for creative affect. Jane's gaze started at the heels and travelled up toned calves to perfect thighs supporting a round toned ass. The hips were in proportion to the rest of the woman's curves and the corset synched the woman's waist perfectly. Jane shifted again, the seam of her trousers feeling uncomfortable against her crotch.

Her eyes reached the woman's shoulders and she gasped. It couldn't be? Her eyes were deceiving her.

But the woman's head was partly turned towards the photographer as she glanced at her through smoky eyes over her shoulder.

"Maur… what the fuck?" Jane squeaked. There in all her glory was her best friend, in a captivating photograph that made her look… exquisite was the only word Jane could think of; absolutely exquisite.

"Ahem" – Jane almost jumped out of her skin at the small sound behind her. She threw the booklet on the table unable to pretend she hadn't been reading it, her cheeks aflame as if she'd been caught kissing behind the bike shed. Taking in the small woman standing behind, smaller still because she had removed her heels, she saw she had changed into silk pyjama bottoms but was still wearing her coral shirt. But there was no mistaking it; that was Maura in that photo.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Jane. I was trying to settle but I remembered I didn't have my eye mask." Maura made her way to the suitcase beside the kitchen island and removed her eye mask from one of the side compartments.

"Do we need to discuss what you just saw?" she asked, eye mask in hand as she walked back towards the sofa.  
"What?" Jane wasn't sure she was even sure what she had seen.

"The photograph."  
"It is you?" Jane's voice was soft as she spoke.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable Jane."  
"Huh, well that's one way of putting it." Jane was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out where she wanted to go with this – did she want to discuss it? No definitely not.

"Discuss it, naw, why would I want to discuss it?"  
"I don't know I mean…."

"No we're good." Jane reached for her phone tapping on a blank screen. "Just got a message from Kent. Tox is back on our John Doe." Maura took her phone from the sideboard. "Hmm, I didn't get it."

"He probably thinks you're still in New York."  
"He knew when…"

"Listen Maur, I need to go. I'll text you if we find anything."

Maura simply nodded. She locked the door behind Jane and made her way upstairs to bed, falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

Jane was still sitting outside in her car, her stomach in knots, her head spinning a definite throbbing between her legs, something that had been absent for a long time, something she missed. The cause of it all was what worried her most. She drove, unable to concentrate, not sure if she'd even put her signal on the whole way home.

Jo greeted her at the door and she petted the little furball, setting down a fresh bowl of water and wandering around her duplex feeling caged in.

Running her fingers through her hair, her frustration was clear as she paced, Jo following for a while, before getting dizzy and sitting beside the coffee table.

"I need a shower," Jane said out loud to the little pup. Jo simply wagged her tail happy that her owner had stopped pacing. Jo knew when Jane paced someone was wrong. She gave a small bark. "Glad you approve" Jane smiled wanly as she made her way towards

Jane undressed stepping into the shower hoping the initial cold spray would cool the burning sensation travelling through her body. It didn't work and as the water warmed so did Jane's body. A tear streaked down her cheek as she showered. More tears fell but with them a small smile appeared. Something in Jane settled; something she realised had been running through her mind, causing sleepless nights and daydreams, finally stopped. She knew now what it was. She was in love. She was in love with her best friend. The realisation scared the hell out of her but it also caused her heart to skip a beat and the ball of tension in her stomach to settle. "I love her," she muttered quietly. Getting out of the shower and picking up the towel discarded on the floor, something Maura always gave out to her for, she retrieved her pyjamas and pulled on the bottoms and t-shirt, before deciding to swap the pyjama bottoms for sweats. Grabbing Jo's leash they went for a walk. She needed to clear her head. Needed to figure out what exactly was going on. More importantly she hoped the cool night air would help decrease the heat still running through her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were in the middle of watching their Friday night movie, Maura's choice so Jane's brain was working overtime not taking in one minute of the film. Curled up on the sofa covered in a throw, the two women were sitting so close they were almost touching and it was doing nothing to help Jane formulate coherent sentences.

"Why… I mean why did you do it?"

"What?"  
"The photograph? Why did you do it?"

Maura smiled. She was glad Jane was finally talking to her. Things had been awkward for the last couple of days and she didn't like it. "Well first off I wasn't expecting anyone here to see it."

"Are you saying I don't visit galleries?" Jane asked in a teasing tone.

Maura gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Well it's not generally the first place you choose to go. In fact I had to bribe you to get you to come to the last exhibit we went to. Besides which, the picture wasn't featured in the actual exhibition, only the booklet. I thought it was tastefully done and I didn't think I was all that recognisable – except to you of course."  
"Well they didn't give me that badge for collecting 10 tokens off a cereal box."

Maura laughed again, properly this time, and Jane saw her relax visibly.

"As to your question of why, the photographer was…" Maura didn't want to lie to Jane but this was it, the last bit of herself she'd never shared with her friend. It was a big step but she knew Jane wasn't going to run so she took a deep breath and steeled herself as she looked up into concerned brown eyes.

"She was a former lover. Her name is Sophie. She and I are still in contact and when she was taking photographs for the project she rang me asking my opinion. Our discussion lead to reminiscing and she asked me if I'd like to be a part of the exhibition. I'd always said I'd let her photograph me some day but it never happened when we were together." Maura paused and her gaze returned to her lap.

"You know it's 5 'o'clock somewhere", Jane interjected standing and moving into the kitchen giving no indication that she'd heard the pronoun Maura used.

Maura checked her watch; "It's 2:23 p.m. It can't be 5 'o'clock anywhere." Jane removed a bottle of beer and a bottle of white wine from the fridge. Getting a glass from the cabinet Jane uncorked the wine and poured a glass as Maura finally realised what Jane's colloquial saying meant. Handing the glass to Maura, Jane took a mouthful of her beer. Maura took a sip but she wasn't particularly interested in the wine. She had been drinking with dinner and at social events in the evenings while she was in New York and she wanted a break.

Jane took another gulp and sat down.

"Sophie – is she French?"

"No, she's from England, Nottingham to be precise."

"Ooh, posh." Jane's fake British accent made Maura cringe.

"Not quite. Nor does she sound like that thankfully."  
"So why have I never met her?"

"She lives between London and L.A. She was only in New York for 4 days. The photos were taken last year."  
"I know your hair was shorter and lighter."

Maura was taken aback that Jane had noticed. She had obviously been looking for it for a while before she interrupted her.

"You looked stunning Maur, really amazing."  
"Sophie is a talented photographer."

"She had a beautiful subject." Maura blushed.  
It had been a while since they had had some time to themselves to have a heart-to-heart and Jane was grateful that her friend was opening up. She just wasn't sure how to process the things Maura was telling her right now. Her brain wasn't allowing her to process; instead her mind was focusing on that photo, Maura's body, her curves, the arch of her back and the look in her eyes, pure lust was how Jane would describe it. Jane's body had responded in a way she didn't think possible. She'd been turned on from looking at some of the pictures and reading some of the facts. But the picture of Maura, it took her breath away.

Jane moved before her resolve faltered. "Beautiful" Jane said, her voice an octave lower than normal. Maura saw the look in Jane's eyes as she lowered her head and she steeled herself for what she hoped was coming. The kiss was slow at first as Jane tentatively explored but after a few moments Maura became more of an active participant, gently parting Jane's lips with her tongue as she put her hand behind Jane's neck, pulling her closer. Instinct took over as the two women explored each other's mouths, hands roaming, Jane's finally finding purchase on Maura's sides, Maura's in Jane's air. Jane moved her hands up and in cupping Maura's breasts as she teased her nipples though her shirt.

Maura pulled her closer, moaning into her mouth as Jane teased her nipples into stiff peaks. Any questions any of them had been answered in the way their bodies moved and how the other's touch made them feel.

"Off, off…" Maura tugged on Jane's t-shirt pulling it over her head returning to the kiss as her arms travelled around the slim detective's back to unhook her bra. Jane shivered as the cold air hit her chest, but it only lasted momentarily as Maura's warm mouth lowered to her breast, taking her left nipple into her mouth, scraping her teeth over it then sucking to ease the graze. Jane held her in place, pretty sure if Maura stopped right now she'd die. Men never paid attention to her breasts, she knew they weren't big, but she liked them. This was the first time a lover had paid them proper heed and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She was also keen to get Maura out of that shirt, to see fully the breasts she'd been so eagerly playing with moments earlier. She managed to free the first three buttons but was completely distracted by the tip of Maura's tongue teasing her right nipple.

She ripped apart the last few buttons, pushing the offending garment off the honey blonde's shoulders, too impatient to catch a glimpse. When she did her eyes widened, her pupils dilated at the sight of Maura topless.

Maura felt Jane's body tense and she was worried Jane was having second thoughts. In fact Jane was only thinking about one thing.

Her voice heavy with desire Jane's instruction was simple.

"Put your arms around my neck." Maura didn't hesitate and felt Jane's hands move to her hips as their lips met again in a crushing kiss.

Maura felt Jane begin to stand and she stood with her, feeling Jane begin to lift her she helped by wrapping her legs around Jane's hips locking them behind the other woman's back as they moved towards the stairs.

"Can you do this?" Maura asked as they reached the bottom step.

"Right now, the super human strength I'm feeling, I could probably carry Korsak up these stairs. I don't think either of us would enjoy the outcome half as much though."

Maura giggled into her shoulder as Jane began her ascent of the staircase. She made it as far as they bed, placing Maura down and crawling slowly on top of her resting her weight on her hands and forearms as she leaned in reclaim Maura's lips.

Their breasts touched and Jane groaned as their nipples made contact.

"Jesus, I want you so much" Jane moaned into the kiss. Maura moved her hands between them opening the button on Jane's jeans, sliding down the zipper and pushing them off her hips. The detective stood and removed them and her black panties fully before divesting Maura of her linen slacks and blue thong. Moving herself back into the position she'd occupied a few moments earlier covering Maura's body, Jane held herself up and gazed into the hazel eyes, full of lust, just like in the photograph.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her?"  
"Who?"  
"Sophie."  
"No, I didn't. It's been years since we were together."

"Good because I'm jealous enough that she got to see you dressed in that outfit, I couldn't bear to think that she'd seen you naked afterwards. I love you, you know that right?"  
Maura smiled, her eyes lighting up at the words. "I love you too, I think I always have." Maura lifted her head from the pillow it was resting on and claimed Jane Rizzoli's now swollen lips, kissing her deeply until they both needed to breathe.

She could feel Jane's wetness rubbing against her stomach as the detective straddled her.

"My my detective, you seem to be rather turned on." Jane looked away embarrassed at how evident it was. "Do you know how hot that is?" Maura asked, her tone low and seductive as she reached for Jane's hand, interlacing their fingers for a moment.

Jane met her eyes again and Maura had one simple instruction.

"Up." Jane looked at her perplexed. Maura moved a few inches down the bed, grabbing Jane's ass and moving her up. Jane got the idea and panicked slightly.

"Are you sure?" Maura kissed her stomach and continued to pull the detective up her body.

"Yes I'm positive."  
"I don't want to smother you. It sounds like the kind of homicide scene we'd end up at."

Maura laughed as she moved her hands to Jane's hips, stopping her. "There is perfect. Don't move." Jane didn't think she could even if she tried. The first stroke of Maura's warm tongue through her swollen wet folds tipped Jane forward and she realised why Maura had moved down slightly, to give her space to rest her hands.

The second swipe caused another shiver to travel through Jane's body.

"Fuck," the growl was low and throaty.

Maura was truly amazed at how wet the detective actually was and it pleased her no end as her tongue found Jane's opening, pushing inside and feeling the detective push down, urging her in as far as she could.

"Oh Maur, yes, there, there…" Jane's voice broke off in a sob as she felt the doctor's hands grab her ass, holding her tight against her. Maura knew that Jane needed something more to push her over the edge so she moved her tongue back to Jane's clit and slipped two fingers into the wetness that was now coating her chin. Jane's walls tensed around her fingers as the first tendrils of orgasm gripped her. Maura gave one final push sucking the brunette's clit, the final action causing Jane to cum hard, screaming Maura's name. She remained aware long enough to move so she was no longer straddling the other woman but instead was lying beside her. Maura was breathing almost as heavily as Jane as she curled into her, Jane's arms instinctively wrapping her into a hug.

"You just killed me."  
"I'm not doing the post."

Jane chuckled into her neck. "It would be kind of awkward alright."  
"That was amazing Jane."  
"I think that's meant to be my line."

"Holding you, tasting you, feeling you, it was just… amazing."

"I know. I felt it. I love you so much."  
"I love you too."

"Can we take some more photographs? I think I'd like one for my personal collection." Maura kissed her gently. "Of course."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N 2: Ok that's out of my system so back to the last chapter of Take Me! Thanks as always for reading and being sweet and helpful with your comments and reviews.**


End file.
